


Shiritori (Secretary Fetish)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [19]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Sasako, Black Reaper Sasako contours her cleavage and people can't handle the optical illusion, Black Reaper Sasako is the kind of lady you KNOW isn't wearing panties, Kinda Crack Kinda Sexy, Other, Prompt Fic, Though you'll never be able to prove it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: XAPOLLOCHILDX:Idea: Haise loses a bet and has to dress up as Sasako for a couple of days. Reactions range from confusion to flirting from everyone, because he makes such a beautiful lady.





	

The CCG took Shiritori way too seriously. Ever since Investigator Sasaki had come back from the Owl mission with a strange look in his eyes ( _cold and calculating_ ) and had begun instigating the games, the office had changed. Every bet, every dare, every punishment was upheld with an iron fist.   
  
Everyone liked to say Shiritori was serious because of what Furuta did to the last person who broke their promise ( _how Donato had gotten a hold of those photos…nobody knew_ ). No one would confess to having a different reason.   
  
Unless, of course, _**they were drunk.**_  
  
Then everyone would admit that they played to beat Sasaki. He always bet the same thing for his loss and was infamously hard to conquer. The challenge was impossible to pass up.  
  
He’d dress up as ‘Sasako’ and do secretarial work for a day.  
  
( _It was the hottest thing anyone had ever seen_ )

* * *

“Gori-san! Gori-san! You’ve got to get out here!!”   
  
One of the junior investigators, a kid who went by ‘Mari’, shrieked while spilling coffee all over her white blouse. Gori accidentally knocked her recipe cards from her desk ( _she’d been trying to figure out a milk bar cake_ ) and stood hurriedly.   
  
“What’s the emergency!?”   
  
She cried out ( _where was her quinque!?_ ). The investigator stared at her for a moment, panting heavily, before whispering,  
  
“Secretary Sasako is back!”

* * *

The office was absolutely silent. Everyone held their breath, not wanting to ruin the moment that was sure to come. Someone was recording on their phone ( _”it’s the best sound I’ve ever heard…do you know how much people in the district office would pay to see something like this? To hear it? Not that I’d ever give this away…but make copies…hnngh”_ ). Someone else had a professional camera ready (” _Who is that tiny girl? She seems too young to be an agent…_ ”).   
  
A door opened somewhere in the building.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Resounded down the halls. Gori shivered, a full-body thing, though she’d deny it if asked ( _her heart still belonged to one man only!_ ), at the sound of heels striking the ground with perfect precision.   
  
Click…  
  
Click.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Oh, the impacts were getting louder. Closer. Tantalizingly closer…  
  
( _Another click, though this was the sound of a shutter closing_ )  
  
“Well, well, well…”  
  
A husky voice slipped underneath the cracks in the door and wrapped itself around their hearts. Gori felt her stomach drop and a thick liquid heat pool at the base of her spine.   
  
“You’re acting like the boss is here.”  
  
The voice was accompanied by a chuckle as the door opened, as if the owner had been expecting everyone standing at attention.  
  
A beautiful woman with long blonde hair stood in the doorway, wrapped tightly in a charcoal grey sweater dress ( _a cut out right between the breasts revealing red lace and the hint of a shadow between-_ ) and standing on a set of blood-red heels. Her equally scarlet nails tapped against her full lips as she smothered another laugh ( _one that made her full breasts sway…no, bad Gori! Don’t think about her breasts!_ ).   
  
“Sit down everyone. I’m just…”  
  
Oh God, the woman was batting her eyelashes and squeezing her thighs together ( _making her grey thigh-highs roll down just the slightest bit…the lace revealing creamy skin…oh God they were just slightly too tight-_ ),  
  
“ _ **Your**_ secretary.”


End file.
